


Love you a Latté

by Ayumi_Ayu



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayumi_Ayu/pseuds/Ayumi_Ayu
Summary: Join Pizza & Cassata's latte making!





	Love you a Latté

"I'm back." Cassata announces his return from his Exploration duty.

"Cassataaaaaa~!" His lover come running towards him.

_Ah.. My sun is coming_

"Cassata! Welcome back!" Pizza gives him a big hug. "Are you tired?" He asks.

"Not really, but I like to sit down and take a rest after I give my report to Master Attendant Ayu first." Cassata pats his lover's back.

"Oh! Come to our room later after you've done reporting then!" Pizza chirps as he lets go of his lover. "I'll wait for you in there!" Says Pizza as he runs back to their room.

 

 

**15 minutes later**

Cassata steps into their room and closes the door.

"Ah, you're here!" Pizza puts out some utensils on the table. "Come come! Have a seat!" Pizza points to the chair as he wears an apron and starts brewing a cup of coffee.

Cassata sits down and watches his lover brewing the coffee.

What a strange sight. Usually it is Cassata who tends to Pizza to whatever he needs but now the same clumsy Pizza is actually brewing a cup of coffee for him.

Amused by this turn of event, Cassata looks at his lover. The eyes focusing strongly on what he's doing, the tongue sticking out of his mouth as he tries his best to brew the coffee, the body wrapped in the pearl white apron,  _mm so wonderful,_ the delicate fingers pouring the microfoam carefully on the freshly brewed latte.

Cassata peeks over to see what Pizza's doing.

"When did you learn to make latte art?"

Pizza shakily makes a barely heart-shape latte art. "Coffee taught me how to make it! I asked him to teach me. Although... It's still ugly.." He looks at that supposedly 'heart' shape art.

Cassata takes the cup and starts to drink it.

"Ah!" Pizza looks at Cassata drinking the latte he had brewed for him.

Cassata puts down the empty cup.

"A+ for effort." He looks at Pizza. "It's delicious."

Pizza smiles at the compliment.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"But." Cassata looks at the empty cup.

"But?" Pizza looks at his lover.

"Next time ask me instead." Cassata scratches his head, looking away. "I'm always here. I can teach you."

Stunned by the unexpected jealousy, Pizza grins. "Then can you teach me how to make a heart-shape latte art? Cassata **_sensei_** ~"

As if the jealousy and embarrassment just got hit by a giant rock and flew far away, Cassata looks straight at his lover.

"Will you teach me?" Pizza smiles.

Cassata stands up, rolling up his sleeves.

"I'll take responsibility." He grins.

 

Pizza holds onto the cup and the other with the cup filled with foam. Cassata moves behind Pizza.

"Hold the cup properly on one hand and the other slow and steady, start pouring the foam." Cassata, standing behind Pizza, holds onto Pizza's hands, slowly guiding him to make a proper heart-shape art.

_Uwahh his face and breath is so close!!_

Pizza blushes. Cassata noticing his lover blushing, grins. Mouth leaning closer to his ear. "Are you listening?"

"Stop teasing, Cassata!" Pizza flusters.

Cassata chuckles. "Okay, okay. Let's do this."

Slowly guiding his lover, hand in hand, Pizza manage to make a decent latte art.

"Yay!! We did it Cassata!" Pizza says with sparkly eyes as he looks at the latte.

"Yup, good job there Pizza." Cassata compliments as he ruffles his lover's hair.

Pizza jumps on his lover and gives him a hug.

"Thank you Cassata! Love you a latté!"

"Pfft." Cassata laughs at the pun and embraces his lover.

"Yeah, love you a latté."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly remembering this pun somewhere and an idea just sprung up that I have to write it immediately XD  
> It's really short but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
